dexterfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Mitchell
Rebecca Mitchell is a character in Showtime's series ''DEXTER''. She was the daughter of Arthur Mitchell and Sally Mitchell while also being the younger sister to Jonah Mitchell. History Unfortunately, Rebecca was another victim in Arthur's madness. He often called her "Vera" rather than by her real name and treated her over-protectively. While she was allowed to attend ballet classes and school activities, at home she was often locked in her bedroom by Arthur. To him, Rebecca represented his deceased sister, Vera, whom he worshiped and wished to preserve. Vera's ashes were kept in an urn and Arthur forbid anyone to touch it. Season Four Although Rebecca was a teenager, her bedroom resembled one belonging to a very young girl. After she ran away once, Arthur installed locks on the outside of her bedroom door and on the windows. When Dexter Morgan questioned Rebecca about this, she pressed him to take her away, implying that she would give him sexual favors in return (which Dexter flatly refused). However, Rebecca was skeptical that Dexter wanted nothing from her. When her mother caught Rebecca making advances to Dexter, she was terrified that Arthur would find out about it. Sally assumed that Dexter had or will have sex with her daughter, but he denied it and promised not to tell Arthur about Rebecca's behavior. Arthur was not as physically abusive towards his daughter as he was toward his wife and son. He rarely criticized her (although very controlling), called her his "perfect child," and frequently discussed her achievements with pride--as opposed to Jonah. However, Arthur could be verbally and physical violent toward her when provoked. While Rebecca may have loved her father on some level, she was as frightened of him as Sally and Jonah. After the police discovered that "The Trinity Killer" is Arthur Mitchell, they raided the home and took Rebecca, Sally, and Jonah into custody for questioning. Season Six After Arthur's "disappearance," Rebecca and her family were put into protective custody and moved from Miami to Kearney, Nebraska. Her life didn't get much better as she was forced to live with the constant verbal abuse of her mother who blamed both of her children for their circumstances. Her mother's continual love for Arthur and desire to be whisked away by him eventually drove Rebecca to commit suicide by slicing her femoral artery in the bathtub. Her cause of death caused police to believe that Rebecca, along with her mother, Sally Mitchell, were killed by "Trinity" as they were unaware of his death at Dexter's hands. At first, Dexter thought that her brother, Jonah, killed her. However, after he took a trip to Nebraska, Dexter changed his mind. Jonah revealed that Sally had continued to blame the kids for Arthur's actions. Rebecca finally had enough of it and committed suicide in the same fashion that The Trinity Killer had killed his bathtub victims. Jonah then lost his temper on his mother and bludgeoned her to death with a hockey stick. Trivia * Strangely, it is never known to the Nebraska police department that Rebecca really committed suicide, as they thought that she was a victim to Trinity (who is still being investigated by the FBI). Judging by the picture, it does look as if Rebecca committed suicide, and the Nebraska police blood spatter analyst team should have her found finger prints on the razor that Rebecca cut herself with. It is possible, however, that Jonah may have tampered with evidence to make it look more convincing that Trinity was the killer. * Rebecca's grandmother Marsha Mitchell, and her half-sister Christine Hill, also committed suicide. Related Pages * Arthur Mitchell * Sally Mitchell * Jonah Mitchell * Vera Mitchell * Kyle Butler (alias) * Arthur Mitchell's House * Four Walls One Heart Gallery Becca_Mitchell_Character.jpg|Rebecca Mitchell Rebecca and parents.jpg|Rebecca and her parents JonahPic2.jpg|Mitchell family working at a Four Walls One Heart site Arthur tells Rebecca how to water.PNG|Arthur instructs Rebecca how to water Dexter at Mitchell's home.jpg|Thanksgiving dinner Una-scena-dell-episodio-hungry-man-di-dexter-con-julia-campbell-e-vanessa-marano-171004.jpg|Sally and Rebecca in fear of Arthur JonahPic13.jpg|Jonah, Rebecca, and Sally forced down by the police JonahPic14.jpg|Taken into police custody Rebacca death.JPG|Rebecca's death shown on Dexter's computer Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 6 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Members of the Mitchell Family Category:Family of Victims Category:Deceased Category:Suicides Category:Unseen Deaths Category:Indexter